


I Wished For You

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: Little Pieces [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Stiles, Wishing, army!mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Stiles wishes for his mother to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wished For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while. I've been in a funk!

Stiles always believed in dreams and wishes and all the things that gave little kids hope. Ever since he was 5 he would look out to the night sky and find the star that shone the brightest to use for his wish, and it was always the same thing.  _Please end the war and send my mama back home._

Whenever he had a chance to speak to her on the phone he would squeal with child like innocence,  _"_ Mama, mama! I wished for you mama! I wished for you to come back home! _"_

He swore he could hear her smile when she always replied with; "Keep wishing for me baby, mama's gonna be home soon."

 _"Mama's gonna be home soon. Mama's gonna be home soon."_  That was his favorite chant to sing while running circles around his smiling father. "I dream about her all the time daddy!" he would shout. "I dream she picks me up and throws me in the air 'cause my mama's strong!" He always giggled and spun around like nothing could stop him. The little boy twirled around and sing songed: "Mama's coming home soon daddy, I know she is!"

 

Stiles always believed in wishes, dreams, and the things that made a child happy until he was 7 and heard the most pained, retched scream come from his father from down stairs. He moved down the stairs quicker than any 7 year old should, only to find his father hunched over on the ground in front of the door, sobs erupting viciously from his chest. Stiles looked to the door way and say two soldiers dressed fully in their uniforms, solemn faces and a flag folded in their hands. 

Stiles' lip started to quiver as he inched closer to his sullen father. "D-daddy, is mama coming home?"

His father turned his head to face his son  with his tear flooded eyes and shook it with slow movements like it was being held down by weights. "No son, mama's not coming home."

Stiles was 7 when he finally realized that wishes and dreams didn't come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, sorry for a punch to the feels. I promise I'll write something fluffy to make up for it.


End file.
